Poly(imide-ethers) are a known class of polymers, some of which are sold commercially for use as, for instance, thermoplastics for injection molding parts. Therefore such polymers with particularly useful properties are sought by the artisan.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,867, 3,787,475, 4,769,439, and T. Takekoshi, et al., J. Poly. Sci., Poly. Symp., vol. 74, p. 93-108 (1986) describe certain poly(imide-ethers). In none of these references are polymers with ether linkages bound ortho to each other to an aromatic ring specifically disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,428 and Takekoshi, et al., (see above) describe the preparation of certain bis-carboxylic anhydrides which also contain ether linkages. No such compounds are specifically described in which ether linkages are bound ortho to each other to an aromatic ring.
C. P. Yang, et al., Macromolecules, vol. 26, p. 4865 to 4871 (1993) and C. P. Yang, et al., J. Polym. Sci., Part A, vol. 32, p. 435-444 (1994) describe the synthesis of certain ortho substituted diaminoethers which are converted into poly(imide-ethers) or poly(imide-amide-ether's). Poly (imide-ethers) from othro substituted dicarboxylic anhydrides are not mentioned.